Red Queen one-shots and drabbles
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: These are my Red Queen drabbles, one-shots, and other Red Queen writings. Mostly prompts I got off of tumblr. Anyways review, and leave prompts if you want to.
1. I thought you were dead

So I have decided to start writing more Red Queen drabbles, at least for a little while while I'm off of school, and when I have free time. Viva la Red Queen.

Prompt:** Red wakes up in Regina's house covered in blood and thinks that she killed her.**

Prompter:** naufra-gar **from tumblr who you should follow, because I said so. xD

Rating: T

Warnings: Trigger warning for mentions of suicide and murder, and blood. xD

Word Count:** 884 words**

* * *

Ruby was groggy, something just didn't feel right. It felt like having a hang over, and yet everything felt heavy. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes felt heavy. She lifted a hand to her head, and groaned. Her eyes focused in on her surroundings and she was startled to find herself not in her own room, but in a room she had only seen a few times before. She was at Regina's house. She threw back the blankets, a screaming ripping from her throat as she saw the blood that stained her clothes and the sheets. She was covered in it, and she felt like retching.

A million and one questions ran through her mind, as she started to freak out. _Where's Regina? Why am I here, why is their blood? Did I kill her? I would have remembered that right? She has magic she wouldn't have gone down without a fight...unless I caught her sleeping. Oh my god I killed the queen. I killed the fucking Evil Queen._

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, the terror felt like ice as it chilled her bones. She had killed Regina, this didn't make sense. She was in control of her wolf side, she would never harm anybody like that, not again. Not after Peter, not after remembering herself in this land. Ruby's body was shaking now as she began to freak out, tears were streaming down her cheek. She had killed yet another person, sure Regina had done bad things, but hadn't they all. Snow wasn't perfect, nobody in that god forsake forest was perfect, and Regina hadn't deserved to die. Not like this. Ruby shuddered, an almost heartbroken howl tore from her throat. There was no way she could handle this, could deal with another death on her conscience.

Slowly she rose to her feet, she couldn't live like this. She was not about to live with another death, that Snow would try to justify. She was sick of the supposed 'good' side trying to justify the deaths and murders of people who didn't deserve it. They didn't see the guilt that ate her up inside, and now...Now she had killed Regina. It was no secret that she harbored feelings for the Queen, and now she was gone. It was like killing Peter all over again. That sense of raw pain, clawing at her, mauling her like she had mauled Peter. It was devastating and it hit her like waves crashing harshly against rocks in a storm. A deep sense of self-loathing struck her at that moment, her hands tearing at Regina's window. She needed an escape, needed to get out of there. She could handle it, it felt like the world was caving in on her in that moment.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Ruby spun, her eyes widening in shock as a clearly unamused Regina appeared at the door.

"Well...?" Regina was clearly waiting for an answer.

"You're alive and not dead! I didn't kill you! You're alive!" Tears of relief poured down Ruby's face as she tackled Regina in a hug, clinging tightly to the Mayor and former Queen, who looked down right pissed at having her space invaded.

"Ms. Lucas, what the hell are you doing?!" Regina snapped, her body stiff as Ruby clung to her.

Ruby finally released Regina, but grabbed her hand, so that they wouldn't be too far apart. "I woke up, and you weren't there." She was aware of the fact that she sounded a lot like a child and felt the need to clarify. "You were gone, and I was covered in blood. I thought I killed you. I...I was scared."

Regina's eyes softened as she looked to the window that Ruby was trying to open. "And you thought you were going to run away?" She looked to Ruby, and saw something in her eyes, desperation maybe. "You...You weren't going to run away. You were trying to kill yourself?!" Regina snapped in disbelief.

Ruby cowered, releasing Regina's hand. Regina sighed, her body deflating as she wrapped Ruby in a gentle hug. "Shhh it's okay Ruby. I'm alive and I'm here." She gently caressed her cheek, trying to clean some of the blood from it. "The blood is yours, well most of it. You came to my house last night in wolf form, you were hurt and bleeding pretty badly. I managed to calm you enough so you would shift back in human form and then I took care of you."

The waitress had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry I was a bother Regina, I should go. I didn't mean to trouble you last night it won't happen again." Ruby mused, going to brush past the other woman.

Regina grabbed her wrist, and shook her head. "You weren't a bother Ms. Lucas and don't apologize. I feel honored that you came to me for help, it was a pleasant surprise. It won't be pleasant to get the blood out of my clothes, but you're worth it." Regina said, a small smile tugging at her lips. She pulled Ruby close, just hugging her. "Shhhh it's okay though, you didn't kill me. It's gonna be okay, we're gonna live happily ever after, don't worry." She whispered kissing Ruby's forehead, trying to calm her down.

Ruby finally seemed to relax. "I was so scared Regina."

Regina nodded her head. "That was how I felt last night when I saw you hurt. It's okay though dear, I've got you. I will protect you, you're safe with me." Regina said, slowly guiding her back to the bed, so she could hold her for a few minutes. "Now just try and get some rest."


	2. Shun the nonbelievers

I hope you all enjoy this latest addition to the story. I had fun writing it. Viva La Red Queen. Happy holidays people, and I hope that you all have some safe holidays. Feel free to prompt me if you have ideas

**Prompt**: Emma tells Ruby that she's not family, and Regina gets mad. Which leads to Granny defending Ruby and Regina's relationship to Snow and Emma.

**Prompter:** naufra-gar

**Word count: 1157**

**Rated: T**

* * *

"They're staring at us...again." Ruby sighed softly, the waitress looking down. The woman across from her grimaced and looked towards the corner of the diner, where Snow and Emma sat, talking and throwing dirty glances at them.

Regina was never one for holding her tongue, but she was beginning to think that Snow and Emma were being ridiculous. Who the hell did they think they were anyways? For being the good side, they weren't acting like it, and it was beginning to piss her off. "Do you want me to go say something to them dear?" Regina asked her voice soft, as she reached out to take Ruby's hand.

She had tried to warn the she-wolf that, the public shaming would happen if they made their relationship public. However Ruby had been optimistic, and downright insisted that she wasn't shamed of them being together. However the biggest nay-sayer had been Ruby best friend, and that was something Ruby hadn't been ready for.

"No, just let me talk to them." Ruby said standing up. She took a deep breath and walked towards Emma and Snow. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Ruby asked trying to be engaging.

Snow shrugged. "Gonna get my ultrasound back today, find out what I'm having." Snow said rubbing at her stomach, she was about five months along, and had been putting it off so that her and David could find out together.

Ruby's face lit up. "That's so exciting. I bet you can't wait to be a sister Emma." Ruby said smiling at the blonde. "I know I can't wait to be an Aunt again. Spoil your little baby brother or sister rotten."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't be it's aunt. You're not family Ruby, you're just a family friend. And one who apparently isn't making good choices." Emma said throwing a glare towards Regina.

Ruby's face fell, and she looked to Snow, but the princess wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Oh, if that's how you feel." She turned then, her shoulders slumping as she walked back to her table with Regina. "Can we just go now love. I'm feeling kind of tired now."

Regina rose to her feet then, more than just a little pissed that once again Snow and her precious daughter had ruined the mood of her girlfriend. "We can go, but just give me a second." Regina strode to Snow and Emma. "You should be ashamed. After all Ruby has done for you, she was your best friend Snow. You're supposed to be the good guys."

"We are the good guys, she's the one who made her choice." Emma protested shaking her head in disgust. "She choose you."

Regina's eyes narrowed, she was beginning to want to smack the shit out of Emma. "And when our son picks me, are you gonna throw him away too?" Regina asked coldly.

"It's different, he's blood and he is my son." Emma snapped shaking her head. "If you wanna fuck Ruby then go for it, but she is not family and I won't have you all pretending she is." Emma shot back, standing up and storming off.

Regina glared at Snow. "Your daughter is a bitch! A self-righteous bitch, with a stick up her ass. " Regina huffed, and grabbed Ruby's hand pulling her girlfriend out of the diner.

Granny who had been watching from behind the counter, slowly walked towards Snow. "I don't much like fighting in my diner, nor do I like seeing my granddaughter bullied."

Snow sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about Emma, she was out of line, but it just, why would Ruby want to be with a woman who tried multiple times to kill me. I thought we were friends."

"It's been almost thirty years Snow. It's time to let that grudge die, and it's time for you to grow up. Regina and Ruby are happy together, Regina accepts her and they complete each other." Granny sighed and shook her head. "Snow, Ruby has always been a good friend to you. She's laid her life down on the line for you, and has been your most loyal and trustworthy confidant. She's made sure you got your happy ending, when even she lost hers. She has suffered much lost at your hand, and now it's your turn. You put aside your misgivings, and you be happy for her." Granny frowned and looked down. "I expect better of you Snow, and maybe it's time you make your daughter show some respect as well." She mused, before walking away.

The heater was going full blast in Regina's house. Ruby sat in her lap, cuddled into her, trying to keep from breaking down. "I can't believe Snow didn't defend me." Ruby frowned. "I've lost my best friend."

"Friends are over-rated dear, they only let you down in the end." Regina mused, as she brushed Ruby's hair. When Ruby stiffened, Regina sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure Snow will come around, she'd be lucky to have you as a friend and would be stupid to lose you. Do you want to...break up? You'd get your friend back, and you could talk about how horrible I am together." Regina offered, unable to look into Ruby's eyes anymore.

Ruby kissed her then as passionately as she could. "I'm not losing you Regina. You're my happy ending, you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time, and I would be lost without you." Ruby held fast to Regina, not wanting to let her go. However they broke apart when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ruby whispered, walking to the door. She was surprised to see Snow standing at the door.

Ruby opened the door, but was unsure of what to say. Snow looked just as unsure. "I'm sorry. I...I was wrong, I've been wrong and so was Emma. You are family, you were my family when I had none, and if Regina makes you happy then I am going to support your relationship. You just have to be patient, me and Regina have a long history." Snow sighed and looked into Ruby's eyes. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me Ruby?"

The she-wolf launched herself at Snow, hugging her tightly. "I forgive you Snow, and I forgive Emma too."

Regina cleared her throat as she appeared behind them. "Is everything okay here?" Regina asked.

Snow and Ruby both nodded. "Yeah we're okay. I was just apologizing, I um brought a gift." Snow mused, pulling a bottle of wine from her purse. "I'm pregnant and can't drink, so me and Charming, thought you both could enjoy this. Happy holidays." Snow whispered, handing them the bottle before leaving.

Regina pulled her girlfriend back inside the house, where it was warmer and kissed her deeply. "Come on love, I think a glass of wine and a bath sounds wonderful." She mused, before leading her girlfriend upstairs.


	3. My first choice

**Prompt:** Ruby does Regina's makeup then Regina feels a little ridiculous with such dramatic make up, but goes along with it for Ruby's sake. Something fluffy, as well perhaps with a jealous Swan and Regina giving Ruby a reason to smile again.

**Prompters**: Megan ( Ryan-the-riot) and cheethos from Tumblr

**Word count: 500 **

**Rating: K**

I know it's a little on the short side, but it's fluffy and I actually like it. Probably not my greatest work of fiction, but I enjoyed writing it. Viva La Red Queen. Mentions of Swan Queen, but they're broken up in this little drabble.

Also please review loves, and feel free to prompt me.

* * *

Regina isn't sure why she's allowing Ruby to do her make up, perhaps it's because she feels bad. Emma has been extra harsh to the she-wolf lately and Regina knows that it is finally getting to Ruby. Regina knows her girlfriend is the sort of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, she's loyal and kind but she lacks the ability to stand up to Emma. Regina hates that Emma can tear Ruby down so easily, so she knows why she is allowing Ruby to do her make up.

The date had been her idea, she had suggested that they go out for a nice date to the Rabbit Hole. Ruby had raised a brow, putting up some protest about how she didn't think the Rabbit Hole was Regina's sort of thing, but Regina had insisted. She was protective of her wolf, and she wanted to show Ruby that she wasn't ashamed of her or their relationship.

Regina's eyes landed on the mirror, her make up was done up and she felt like she looked more like a college sority girl then a mother and mayor. However the smile that was on Ruby's face, made Regina feel like it was worth it. She could see the love and the hint of lust in Ruby's eyes, and it made Regina smile. It was nice to know that she was wanted and desired.

"I think you look beautiful, I mean maybe the make up is a bit much, but you look so wonderful love." Ruby said giving her an appreciative once over.

The Queen smiled, and looked somewhat amused. "Well thank you dear, I didn't know I could pull it off, but anything for you." Regina said squeezing her hand. She wasn't used to be sweet to people, unless it suited her needs or it was Henry. However things had been happier with Ruby in her life, she felt happy again. Happy in a way that she had never felt before, or at least not since Daniel.

"How come Emma hates me?" Ruby asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"She's jealous, me and her had a brief fling and then I didn't stick around to play mend-the-savior's-heart when she picked the pirate over me." Regina replied, feeling the need to explain herself.

Ruby sighed and settled in Regina's lap snuggling into her. "Well that's her problem, you deserve to be somebody's first choice." Ruby replied, pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips.

Regina smiled and nuzzled her. "Well I do like to think I am your first choice." She teased, before tapping her girlfriend's thigh. "Now come on, the Rabbit Hole is waiting, and if I am going out like this, I want to dance the night away." Regina said, finally earning a bright smile from her girlfriend.


End file.
